


Thirst

by thisismy_design (thisismydesignn)



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesignn/pseuds/thisismy_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to lose herself, if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

_"I'm here to drink."_  
  
 _"Finally, something I can help you with."_  
  
They soon discover that’s far from the only thing.

Katniss’ braid comes undone beneath Haymitch’s fingers and she finds herself in his lap, knees on either side of his hips as she drinks deeply from the bottle in her hand, eyes shut tight and throat burning but all she can think is how she wants him that much closer. Because that’s what Haymitch is good at, right? Forgetting, or at least trying to forget, and for once, Katniss isn’t on her own.

“Help me,” she murmurs against his lips, feels his hand tighten in her hair; “help me forget,” and he’s kissing her like he hates himself, like he couldn’t stop if he tried, and his tongue in her mouth tastes like gin and defeat and she can’t get enough, wants to kiss him until she’s numb, until she’s _gone._

His mattress is hard under her back but his hands cushion the blow, disconcertingly gentle even as he bites at her lower lip, drawing noises from her lungs that she’ll later deny. No sooner have they stripped away their clothes than she’s leaving claw marks down his back, teeth pressing to his collarbone; he grips the headboard and curses as an empty bottle rolls to the floor with a dull thud. He won’t leave any marks on her skin— can’t risk anyone seeing, though he won’t let himself think about Peeta, _not now_ — but his words cut just as deep, every “sweetheart” biting beneath the surface until she’s kissing him again just to shut him up.

He thrusts inside too quickly, and even through his drunken haze he hears her hiss of pain. He pauses but it’s nearly unbearable, tight heat and too much time for him to _think_ , to ask himself what the hell he’s doing, _she’s too young, she doesn’t deserve this_ and then she’s telling him to “move, goddamn it, _move,_ ” and he forgets everything but the lingering warmth of her body beneath his own.

Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling him in deeper, and she’s beautiful, determined as ever, fighting him every step of the way even as she yields to the desperation behind his thrusts. He’s just this side of too rough, but she only drags him closer because this is the pain she _wants_ to feel, the kind she’s chosen, and as he watches her come undone beneath him he wonders if she’ll ever be this free again.

He comes, because he’s only human, but he notes the way she winces when he pulls out and rolls away quickly, careful to avoid the press of his sweat-slick skin to her own. He gropes along the nightstand for a bottle that isn’t there and then she’s curling around him, hands on his waist and hair spread across his bare chest, not looking him in the eye and he’s glad for it because he’s not sure what she’d find.

His fingers curl around her shoulder and he holds her as close as he dares, loose enough for her to escape because he won’t let himself spook her, not after every other decision _(mistake)_ he’s made— but really, was there a right choice? Still she holds tighter, clinging to him like the only constant in a world she can’t control.

It’s Peeta she needs to forget, and Gale who wants her to fight; with a bottle in her hand and a rough voice whispering “sweetheart” in her ear, she doesn’t need to be anyone at all. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, reduced to bruising kisses and limbs heavy with drink at the hands of her would-be mentor, and it finally feels as though her thirst has been quenched.


End file.
